


Forks and Fangs

by LouiseLouise



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack Crossover, Drabble, M/M, Mention of Jordan Parrish, Monster of the Week, Though not depicted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouiseLouise/pseuds/LouiseLouise
Summary: 100 words about what happens when Buck and Eddie attends Stiles and Derek’s wedding, and the monster of the week crashes the party.A/N: I’m slowly going back to writing Sterek and this started withthis postthat inspired methis silly headcanonthat turned intothis conversationwithhalinskithat ended uphere today, giving me inspiration for this short stuff (I suggest reading those posts for a better understanding)Thank youmarciaelenafor the beta! All remaining mistakes are mine, English is not my first language.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 59





	Forks and Fangs

“Don’t you have silver bullets or something?” Eddie asks, trying to remember the stories Jordan told him while the others are raiding the kitchen’s cabinets for makeshift weapons.

“Not everything can be killed with silver bullets, Eds,” Buck snorts, like it should be obvious.

Eddie tries his best not to be offended, and picks up the forks that Stiles is handing him.

“Go for the legs,” Stiles says.

“And that’ll kill them?”

Stiles grins. “Nah, but it’ll slow them down long enough for this one to rip their throats out.”

Derek smiles, showing fangs.

_Best rehearsal dinner ever_ , Buck thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can find it on tumblr [there](https://theladyandthewolves.tumblr.com/post/623911146593894400/forks-and-fangs).  
> Like always, kudos, emojis and comments help me go on writing ♥


End file.
